April Fools!
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: May is confused: Drew and Gary have been acting weird recently, and they keep hanging out together, and COMPLETELY ignoring ALL girls. May asks Leaf what is up, but neither know what is going on. (Just slight Contestshipping and Leafgreenshipping)


April Fools!

* * *

**Hahahahaha! For April Fools day, I'mma writing THIS!**

**So, READ ON!**

* * *

_Summary: May is confused. Drew and Gary have been acting weird recently, and they keep hanging out together, and COMPLETELY ignoring ALL girls. May asks Leaf what is up, but neither know what is going on._

* * *

I look at the two boys through my spy binoculars.

They were acting weird.

_Definitely_ weird.

Gary Oak was the boy everyone knew was a player. Drew was the boy everyone had crushes on and thought was cute. N-not that I did! And those were NOT the reasons I was spying on the two! No, it was not.

For the last week, both boys have completely ignored _any_ girl that has made advances on them, as well as actually going up to girls and flirting. They've done...nothing. Well, except hang out with each other, which I guess they did before all this, but still...

I squint through the binoculars, and my eyes bug out as they playfully roughhouse in the booth they're in, almost knocking over their sodas. I bite my lip. Why were they doing this? It was if...they had come from another PLANET!

The two then start grinning at each other like fools, and begin-from what I can see-to argue about who would pay for their food. They looked like a COUPLE.

I blink as they finally get up and head towards the door. It's too late for me to move, and I freeze as they leave.

I stare after them.

How did they not see me!? I was RIGHT there! In my trench coat, big sunglasses and everything! Maybe they were too...distracted by each other's company to notice me.

I shake my head violently. They are obsessed with girls, I know that to be a fact.

Standing up, I reach into my pocket, and pull out my cellphone.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end says.

"Leaf?" I say. "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

Leaf starts laughing at me. "There's no way that is true," she says. "Gary couldn't stay away from a girl for more than ONE second."

I grab my hair and pull. "Agh! I know! But they've been completely ignoring all the girls at school!" I exclaim. "And they didn't even notice me when I was SPYING on them! What do you think this means?"

Leaf frowns, and shrugs. "Who knows...maybe they're taking a break from messing around?"

The two of us exchange a sour look. "No," we say simultaneously.

Leaf leans back and sips on her strawberry shake. "I've no idea what is going on.." she says finally. "Why don't we just go and ask them?"

I cross my arms. "Looks like we've got no choice."

* * *

"Hello!" I yell loudly, but the two boys just continue to look at each other with huge sparkly eyes and talk about sports.

Leaf and I sweatdrop. "What should we do?" I ask as we walk away. "We've tried talking to them every day for the last few days!"

Leaf puts a hand to her head. "I'm getting a migraine," she says. "Why don't we try to catch them when they've not together?"

I sigh. "They're bound at the hip nowadays..."

Leaf nods in sulking agreement.

"Well, how about we ask them tomorrow?" I say.

"And the next day, and again after that..." Leaf says, looking tired. Both of us head down the halls and towards our next class.

* * *

Leaf and I storm in on the two boys, finally fed up. March is over, and we'd had enough.

"Gary!" Leaf exclaims. "I can't take it anymore! I want to talk with you, and you keep ignoring me! I want you to stop it!"

I grab Drew's hand, and pull on it. "And you too!" I say. "What happened to your hair flicking, arrogant, grassheaded self!?"

That's when the two boys finally _look_ at us.

Gary leans towards Leaf, putting his chin on his palm and smiling. "Leafy," he says. "What day is it?"

Leaf blinks. "I...er...what does that have to do with anything!?"

Drew smirks. "Oh, it has to do with everything," he says, slinging his arm around Gary.

I feel my anger flare up. "Stop ignoring me Drew!" I growl.

Leaf puts a hand to her chin, and she finally pales. "May..." she says.

"What?" I snap.

"Today...what day is it?" she asks.

I look at my watch. "It's April 1st! What about it-?!" I stop mid-sentence. "...Oh..."

Gary and Drew start roaring with laughter.

Leaf and I exchange a look, before both of our faces turn scarlet in anger. "GUYS!" we shout.

Gary wraps an arm around Leaf's shoulders. "You guys didn't like our joke?" he inquires innocently. "We were only trying to show you how lost you'd be without us around to keep you company."

"Since you _looove_ us so much," Drew adds.

Leaf and I turn bright red. "Screw you!" I yelp, but Drew grabs my hand.

"You're not leaving," he says, smirking while flicking his hair. "We're all going on a double date!"

Leaf and I exchange worried looks.

"You JERKS!" I shout, as they drag us away. "Let go Grasshead!"

"We're not jerks!" Drew retorts, pretending to be offended.

"April Fools girls!" Gary sings, as we're pulled towards the door.

* * *

**I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE OOC! I wanted to write a oneshot and I did! XD**

**You guys better be happy. I had half the mind to "write" a story, and it just end up being a doc filled with smiley faces and an APRIL FOOLS text at the bottom...but I'm not that mean! ;) Count your lucky stars I didn't! :P**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
